Luffy and simia irrumabo island
by Jezelu
Summary: A storm sends our favorite pirate on an unforgettable and potentially life altering adventure.
1. Chapter 1

A thunderstorm so fierce had shaken the straw-hats ship. The navigator Nami had accidently slept in late after a night of celebrating Luffy's most recent conquest.

The crew was in disorder trying to get the ship under control. Suddenly a tsunami-sized wave washed over the deck taking our young hero with it. Luffy blacked out while being sucked in under the waves.

Usually, one of the straw-hats would notice and save him, but unfortunately for him, they were to preoccupied to notice.

Luffy awoke to find himself feeling groggy, he coughed up sea water."Nami... Chopper", he choked out, "Where are we". As his vision steadied and he studied his surroundings he realized he was on a medium sized island.

He could not see any of his friends on the beach he washed up on. He checked his head making sure his prized possession was safe. He left out a sigh of relief as he found his straw hat safely secured on his head with the band he had used to tie it on.

He undid the band and checked to see if it was damaged. Relieved that it was not Luffy sprang up and decided to start looking for his friends. He began searching down the beach calling out his friends names, getting momentarily annoyed at the lack of a response.

He searched all morning along the coast, till the sun was up at midday. During the time he had been searching, his clothes had dried.

His stomach suddenly started growling. He wondered if there was any food inward towards the jungle of the island. With nothing more than that assumption in his head, he began adventuring inwards into the jungle.

He made his way through the bristles of trees and bushes. He climbed up into the trees and began to latch on to one after another searching for food. He, at last, came upon a tree bearing many bananas.

This was not any average banana tree, for it had oddly shaped bananas. They were shaped like an erect penis, to which Luffy blushed slightly and wondered if he should eat it. Most people would be cautious around such abnormal fruit but Luffy stomach made a big growling noise and that was all the encouragement he needed. He began practically inhaling the penile bananas, shoving one in after the other, stuffing his face to the brim. He swallowed them whole peel and all, and then he heard something.

There was a giggling noise coming from the trees above. Luffy shrugged it off and began devouring more, but the noise increased and started coming from some of the bushes around him as well. He began hearing the noise more clearly it sounded like a series of grunts.

They sounded like eees and oooos. Luffy brain pieced things together eventually, "Hey you damn monkeys, what's so funny", Luffy blushed as he thought about the fruit he was consuming at that moment. He blushed and began to get furious. "Very funny you guys, I was hungry", Luffy said boiling red with rage missed with embarrassment. The monkeys laughter just got louder and Luffy had had enough. "You want me to go up there and kick your asses", Luffy threatened. With that, the monkeys stopped, and he heard rustling all around. He assumed he scared the monkey off.

'Damn monkeys, I was hungry is all, there nothing funny about this, food is food after all', Luffy thought to himself. After having his fill of the remaining penile bananas, Luffy realized it was getting late.

He was upset that he could not find any of his allies, but at least, he found food. Luffy precedes to stuff what bananas he can in the pockets of his shorts and goes off to find somewhere to sleep.

After searching for awhile, Luffy finds a lush patch of grass by a small lake in the middle of the jungle. The sun is almost down all the way. He uses what survival skills he knows to start a fire.

It takes a bit but after hitting to rocks together he finally gets a spark. Luffy lets out a celebratory "all right" and feels really pleased with himself. He lays down next to the fire and begins relaxing. He settles in with the penile bananas still filling out his shorts.

Although Luffy wants to be reunited with his crew he does not want them to find him with these stuffed into his pants. Luffy does not know very much about sex, and what he does know is limited. He knows next to nothing about female autonomy, apart from the fact they are different from guys. Luckily for him, he had some help, at least, getting a moderate understanding of his own genitalia. Sanji, after much persuasion from Nami, explained how erections worked. Luffy, being himself, only got that you got them when you were excited and it had something to do with babies and doing some unusual wrestling. Luffy, at least, knew erections were not something to be shown and he was self-conscience about it. So he knew what the erection bananas were shaped as. He had gotten hard himself before, but never really done anything with it.

Chopper tried explaining it to him medically, but that conversation went way above Luffy's head. All he got was erections could produce this strange looking white stuff. Luffy looked down at the penile bananas sticking out of his pocket. He wondered briefly about their shape before drifting off to sleep.

Luffy awoke to an odd feeling in his jaw. He also realized he was having trouble breathing. As he came fully into consciousness he realized something was prodding his mouth. He opened his eyes to see a little light brown monkey straddling his chest. The monkey had one of the penile bananas with him and was forcing it in and out of Luffy's rubber mouth. The monkey had gotten the fruit 7 inches down Luffy's throat, much to his shock. The monkey noticed Luffy was awake and flashed him a long mocking smile with a small laugh. Luffy was blushing furiously and also enraged.

As the monkey went to push the fruit even further down Luffy's throat, our captain jumped up and the monkey fell off of Luffy with the banana he had used on him. Luffy noticed that another monkey was in his camp, another tiny light brown one was holding on to something. Luffy quickly realized it was his straw-hat.

"give that back", Luffy demanded. The monkey looked at Luffy and began laughing and flashed Luffy a big smile. Luffy charged at the monkey and realized something was off he did not feel at full energy for some reason, regardless he charged at the monkey holding his prized possession.

Both monkeys began taking off with the hat deeper into the jungle. Luffy was worried about his seemingly deflated fatigue and as he started chasing the monkeys, he also began eating some of the odd bananas in his shorts. Luffy chased the pair as they seemingly tried to make off with his prized possession. Luffy was seriously aggravated and was itching to kick the pairs asses. The monkeys continuously taunted Luffy whenever he began eating another penile banana hoping to regain his strength.

They would pause and look at him with long smiles on their faces. They would begin laughing again as Luffy would begin charging them again. No matter what Luffy did he could not regain his full strength, and in fact, it felt like he was losing more strength. Whenever Luffy would slow down to catch his breath the monkeys would stop, bend over, and smack their asses at Luffy tauntingly. They would also make childish faces at him. Luffy had very much had enough of the pair, he did not like using gear 2nd on something so trivial, but these monkeys had pushed him to the limit.

As Luffy transformed the monkey were shocked. For once Luffy had managed to strike fear in them. Luffy charged at the monkeys with greatly improved speed, although he still felt his energy draining, and he also felt hotter than usual in this form. He realized this gear was taking up more energy than it usually did and realized he would have to be quick about this. He sprung up into the trees and tackled one of the monkeys, but as he went to stretch his arm to get the other one he suddenly felt a warm jolt throughout his body. Gear 2nd deactivated to Luffy's shock. He could not figure out what the hell was happening to his body. His one track mind quickly remembered why he was chasing them and remembered he was currently on top of a monkey. He propped himself up and sat cross-legged as he lifted up to the monkey.

The monkey looked confused and unsure what to do. Luffy let out a grunt as he realized that the monkey he tackled did not have his hat. He looked up in the trees and saw the other monkey watching him cautiously. This monkey had his tail wrapped around Luffy's hat.

Luffy tried to reactivate gear 2nd, but could not find the strength to do so. "ahh, What the hell is wrong with my body", Luffy screamed, "usually food is the issue, but these bananas are not doing shit!". Luffy was furious and grabbed one of the accused bananas and began shoving it into his face.

"Why the hell isn't this working", Luffy said while swallowing the fruit. The second the fruit went down though Luffy felt another warm surge and dropped the monkey he was holding in his other hand. He began blushing and felt even weaker. The monkey he had dropped smiled well-aware of what was happening.

Luffy at this point had realized that the Boner bananas he had been eating were the culprit of his sudden weakness. The last one he swallowed was the last one he had been carrying otherwise he probably would of through the damned things. What Luffy did not know however was that those bananas were very well-known to the monkeys

of this island. Luffy slumped over trying to grab the monkey he had just dropped. His chin hit the dirt and the monkey he tried to grab again smirked and decided to try to tank advantage of the situation. The monkey walked over to Luffy's face lining up our hero's face with the monkey genitals. Luffy was trying to regain his strength and was confused as to why the monkey was approaching him. Then the monkey plopped his nutsack right on Luffy's nose. Luffy was in momentary shock, he had never had another males genitalia so close to him before. The light brown monkey had small genitalia, his dick was about 1.5 inches soft, and his balls were .5 inch across each. Before Luffy could fully register it, the primate began rubbing his monkey balls all over Luffy's face. The balls rubbed over his eyelids, around his lips, and right under his nose. Luffy blushed brightly at the ordeal, and as he smelled the monkeys nuts, he began feeling hot again. The monkey began to grow hard and was smirking down at the rubber boys collapsed form. The other monkey with Luffy's straw hat jumped down and began approaching Luffy with his monkey dong in his hand.

Luffy's embarrassment turned to rage. The thought that these little shits were trying to do whatever they wanted with him after they stole his hat pissed him off. He knew from what little knowledge he retained from Sanji's and choppers lectures that this was something similar to the odd wrestling thing that Sanji had told him about.

Luffy knew it was usually someone weaker losing. Luffy pulled every ounce of strength he could and stood up. The pair of light brown monkeys were clearly shocked by this. Luffy stretched his arms backward. The monkeys began to back away, and were seconds away from fleeing, but it was too late. "gomu-gomu no bazooka", Luffy shouted.

The fist hit both of the monkeys sending them flying into a nearby boulder. They both were knocked out, and from the looks of it had matching black eyes. Luffy fell backward with a grin on his face. "take that... you damn monkeys". he said as he hit the ground. He looked up into the treetops when he noticed eyes staring at him.

He eventually makes out all those eyes to be other monkeys looking down on him. There were red ones, orange ones, dark brown ones, and even other light brown ones staring at him. They looked mad at him, presumably for punching the lights out of two of their friends. Luffy began feeling another heat surge throughout his body and let out a moan.

All the monkeys in the trees began howling and laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Luffy knew he was in serious trouble. The menacing primates had him surrounded in every direction he looked, and Luffy was in no position to fight all of them in his current state. The monkeys began to stir and howl as a few of them began climbing down from the tree tops. Luffy, realizing the trouble he was in, once again gathered his strength. It was getting increasingly difficult for him to get back up on his feet, but thinking about what the monkeys wanted to do to him got him up. Luffy began sprinting as fast as he could to get away from the primates. He could still hear them behind him howling in the trees in hot pursuit. Luffy began using his rubber arms to catapult him forward in an attempt to escape the monkeys as soon as possible. As the noises began to die down behind him he was relieved, believing he had just about got away from the menacing monkeys. Just as Luffy went to catapult one last time he felt another heat surge throughout his body. He slumped over, with his arms still wrapped around trees a few yards ahead of him, moaning loudly. The heat was getting worse and making him feel weird. It was a very unusual feeling for him he felt some odd desire that he did not fully understand, and it was making his mind groggy and his body tingle. Luffy breathed in and out trying to calm this feeling while he expected the monkeys to shortly be upon him. Luffy waited but to his surprise, he did not hear any monkeys. Luffy smile inwardly assuming he had successfully ditched the primates, but the he felt something grabbing his left followed by his right arm. Luffy looked ahead to see two moderate sized dark brown monkeys. The dark brown monkeys were all about twice as tall as the light brown ones. Luffy attempted to resist, but the moment he went to another heat surged through his body. Luffy felt his arms being stretched around the trees, and suddenly the dark brown monkeys let go and started howling. Luffy got second winded and went to start running in another direction. He had just run a couple yards when he began feeling something tugging on his rubber arms. He looked back and saw the dark brown monkeys laughing. His eyes focused on the trees he had a hold of and saw that the taller primates had tied his rubber arms to the trees. Luffy would normally be able to snap those trees, but the current state his body was in prevented him.

Suddenly Luffy heard a bunch of shrills coming from the treetops. Luffy looked up and saw, at least, twenty light brown monkeys swinging down at him. Luffy decided to stand his ground, although he was too weak to go gear 2nd he was not about to let these primates have his way with him. "that's it, bring it you damned monkeys" Luffy yelled compiling his strength. Since Luffy could not use his hands he resorted to using his feet. Luffy began sending a barrage of kicks at the approaching monkeys. Luffy's attacks were greatly reduced in speed and effectiveness, so the approaching hoard of light brown simians was able to dodge. The first of the monkeys jumped on Luffy's back and wrapped his legs around Luffy's neck. Luffy attempted to shake him off but was also focused on throwing kicks to halt the rest of the hoard. Luffy suddenly felt hands wrapping around his face blocking his vision. The monkey straddling the back of Luffy's head was trying to disable him. Luffy began kicking violently and erratically as he tried to stop the unseen primates from getting any closer. Luffy was also running around shaking trying to get the tiny primate off of him. Luffy suddenly could not move his left leg, and he felt it getting tugged. He began thrashing with his right leg in an attempt to hit whoever had a hold of his left leg. Luffy was then pounced on by two other light brown monkeys who managed to take him down. Luffy fell face first on the ground. He began hearing a bunch of howls coming from the hoard of light brown primates. Luffy lifted his face up with his vision no longer obscured. He felt two of the small primates jumping up and down violently on his back. The other monkey who had been the first to latch on to him was sitting on his head. The monkeys looked to be annoyed more so than angry, and more were swinging down from the trees taking hold of his legs. Three more of the monkeys came up to Luffy and went to his lower section. Luffy began feeling a series of slaps on his ass. Luffy began blushing, "leave me alone you damned monkeys", Luffy demanded as he bucked his head throwing the monkey sitting on it off. The slaps on his ass felt like little stings, nothing too bad, but the embarrassment of being handled in such a way made Luffy uneasy. The monkey he through off gave our hero an annoyed expression as it walked back up to him. Luffy, remembering what happened with the previous two primates, focused on the incoming monkeys crotch. The little light brown primate noticed Luffy's stares and flashed him a grin and winked. Luffy felt that familiar heat surging through him,"what the fuck did you little shit do to me", Luffy yelled right into the approaching monkeys face. The monkey gave him an annoyed look and grabbed him by the hair. The monkey began howling right in Luffy's face as payback. Luffy was very confused if anyone should be annoyed here it should be himself. The primate knocked Luffy out of his thoughts as it grabbed Luffy by his hair, and lifted his head up. The heat began making his body feel weird, in fact, it felt more sensitive. He felt the tiny creature pulling his hair and felt like his scalp was getting ripped off. The monkeys who were having a good time smacking his ass also began to cause a lot more pain. It began to feel like someone was setting his ass on fire. The monkeys behind him noticed his new found sensitivity and howled in laughter, Meanwhile, the irritated primate in front of him gave the young captain a loud slap right on his face. Luffy howled from the enhanced pain from the slap and the monkey in front of him smirked. Luffy then noticed he could not move his legs freely anymore. He turned to the side, as the monkey in front of him ran off for a moment for who knows what reason. He saw a couple of the moderate sized dark brown monkeys who were by another couple of trees that his legs were now tied to. Luffy began struggling as he realized he was trapped.

What Luffy did not realize was that the color of the monkey usually reflected that it had certain traits. On this island, there were currently five different shades of monkeys. The first our hero ran across was the light brown monkeys. These little guys were all about a foot tall. They also were usually playful of the bunch, which was usually more prevalent on their good days and sometimes got a little twisted on their bad ones. These monkeys took up a majority of the island's populace. The dark brown ones that had been responsible for restraining our hero were all around two feet tall. These primates were the most intelligent of the monkeys on this island and were usually the ones who came up with ideas on the island, not that there was any real competition. These monkeys were only a third in number compared to the light brown primates. Luffy had also seen orange and red monkeys when he was surrounded earlier, but he would be seeing more of them later.

As things stood Luffy was actually getting quite nervous. He was fully restrained but he could not move any of his limbs enough to escape this predicament. The remaining light brown monkeys hopped down and began playing with Luffy's stretched out appendages. They pulled on them, bounced on them, and one of the little pests actually bit his right arm. Luffy did not like the hoard of twenty-something monkeys being all over him, but even more so afraid of what they would do to him. Luffy was usually quite fearless going so far as to embrace danger, but this, however, was completely different. Luffy did not have a full understanding of what exactly was happening, and what the primates wanted. He knew it had something to do with dicks, though, and for reasons he could not fully understand he was more uneasy with these little freaks than with facing down a warlord. It also made him somewhat curious, which he probably would be more at ease if he had some measure of control over the situation. The lack of control, and being at the mercy of these monkeys is what made him nervous. A couple of light brown monkeys suddenly take Luffy by his shoulders. They hoist him up slightly to his dismay, "wha..what are you guys doing", Luffy asked worriedly. They both howled and Luffy was suddenly assaulted by a barrage of tickling. Both monkeys had him at their mercy as they tickled his underarms. The scene was probably the tamest thing that the monkeys had done to Luffy. Both of the light brown primates were laughing, at the rubber boys pleas for them to stop. Luffy suddenly saw a couple more light brown monkeys approaching carrying something. They were led by the monkey who had blinded the rubber boy earlier. The two monkeys tickling Luffy stopped when they saw the approaching group. The two began to howl joyfully as they ran behind Luffy and out of his sight. Luffy finally made out what the approaching group was carrying, which was huge bundles of the same type of boner bananas Luffy had eaten earlier, which he by now had realized was the cause of the random heat surges throughout his body. Luffy with a renewed fear of being forced into any more of this insanity began struggling again, but it was all in vain. He still could not get any of his appendages loose. "Get those things away from me", Luffy demanded, " they're awful", Luffy declared sticking out his tongue. Our beloved captain was utterly pissed off at the fruit and blamed it for his current predicament. As the monkey approached Luffy tried stretching his head away, but the monkey on his back impeded his progress. "Screw you, you damned penis bananas", Luffy yelled at the approaching fruit. The monkeys began howling with laughter understanding that Luffy had figured out what the bananas had done to him. The one who had blinded Luffy earlier approached with a handful and attempted to shove it in the captain's mouth, but Luffy resisted pursing his lips closed to prevent the fruit from entering. The primate howled in irritation and tried forcing it into his mouth no avail. Luffy in his head was pretty smug at this small triumph. Then out of the blue Luffy began feeling something touching his feet. He looked back and saw the monkeys who had tickled him earlier were no holding his feet, and before Luffy could fully register what they were doing they began tickling his feet relentlessly. Luffy began laughing and crying uncontrollably as the primate in front of him took advantage of the opening. He shoved the first banana down our rubber captain's throat. Luffy hated the fruit but since he was restrained and feared choking due to the tickling he swallowed the banana quickly. The other monkey in front of him began shoving in other Dick bananas down his throat, as Luffy struggled to keep swallowing them. Luffy looked at the primates with almost pleading eyes, to which they howled in laughter and contempt and shoved even more. Eventually, the tickling stopped and more monkeys began shoving bananas down our hero's throat. He would have closed his lips again but his mouth was constantly in motion. Whenever it became too much for him the light brown primates would slow down, giving him time to digest but not enough time to close his jaw. The primates, at least, did not want to kill him Luffy thought, but at this moment, he was unsure if that was better or worst thing.

Luffy suddenly felt another heat surge through his body, but this time, it was different. Instead of a five to seven-second flash, it was continuous, and by the time twelve seconds had passed Luffy was in deep worry. The monkeys stopped feeding him and instead began howling eagerly. The heat began to stir the rubbers boys nether regions. His ass began feeling hot, and for some reason, there was a strange itch he did not understand. He was also hungry for something, but he did not think just anything would do. Luffy also began to feel his penis begin to stiffen, much to his dismay. Luffy was embarrassed enough as it is the last thing he wanted were for these imps to see him with a boner. He was grateful momentarily he was facing down into the ground, but he was also confused as to why he was getting 'excited' as Sanji put it. Nothing about this ordeal was in the least bit exciting, it was terrifying and humiliating. Luffy watched the tiny monkey who had blinded him approach with two others, and before Luffy could say anything they began rubbing their genitals all over Luffy's body just as the other one had done earlier. Luffy's was mortified as he got even hotter, and began blushing brightly as three tiny pairs of monkey nuts rubbed all over his cheeks and in his hair. The monkeys began to grow hard to Luffy's disbelief. He wondered why the monkeys were so into this crazy shit. There semi hard dicks grew to be a total of 6 inches long, which looked weird on their body. The monkeys howled in ecstasy as Luffy moaned in his hot and bothered state. The monkeys rubbed their erections all down Luffy's cheeks smearing them with pre. Luffy knew that this liquid came from penises as chopper explained, but he never imagined this stuff would be being smeared all over his cheeks and hair. The trio of monkey backed up and began to jack their dicks off next to the young captain's face. Luffy knew they were trying to shoot more of the white stuff on his face and panicked. The monkeys were blushing themselves as they moaned along with Luffy. Luffy suddenly found some semblance of strength as he stretched his head high into the air and brought it down on the masturbating primates in an effort to get them to stop. It succeeded momentarily as the trio scattered to avoid his head as it hit the ground. It took a lot out of Luffy, but he was determined. As he went to lift his head up high to continue the onslaught his throat was caught. Luffy turned in disbelief as a five-foot tall monkey stared into his eyes. He felt a blunt hit to the head and blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

Luffy awoke face down, his head was still spinning as he tried to remember what happened. Before he could fully come to terms with what had transpired he felt a breeze blow past his bare chest. He attempted to adjust his eyes so he could make out his surroundings. He saw that he was in a small leafy hut and once again tried remembering how he got here. As he laid face down on the ground he tried getting up but found he could not move his arms. He felt something restraining his arms behind his back and he felt a familiar heat wash over him making him unable to muster much strength. Luffy suddenly remembered his past ordeals and his abuse by the primates. He remembered seeing something black and getting knocked out. Luffy, with refueled vigor, began thrashing around desperate to avoid further humiliation by the damned primates. Luffy struggled to alleviate himself from his bindings. A strong vine had been used to tie his arms behind his back and hold his legs together. Luffy thrashed about on the ground in a manner resembling a worm. Using his rubber body he was eventually able to get his arms loose and free himself from his predicament. He hopped off the ground letting out a sigh of relief as he quickly surveyed the hut for an exit. The hut was mostly empty, save a couple of bundles of regular bananas hanging on the opposite side of the room along with a bundle containing the boner bananas that had gotten the rubber boy in this situation in the first place. Luffy stuck his tongue out at the guilty bananas and cursed them,"screw you, you damn..", before Luffy could finish his statement he felt another heat surge through his body and dropped to his knees. Luffy decided he needed to get out of there as soon as possible. Luffy's eyes narrowed on a small leaf covered doorway near where he was restrained and quickly rushed through it.

What greeted our young hero was a small encampment of similar huts to the one he just ran out of. There had to be at least thirteen other huts and to accompany them was several primates mostly light brown with a few dark brown monkeys who were busy fiddling with objects and somethings that looked like tools. Luckily the monkeys did not notice the captain and Luffy, not wanting further interaction with the primates who molested him, decided to get out of there. He was several yards above the ground just below the tree tops he quickly began stretching his arms to some nearby trees to slingshot himself out of there. When Luffy went to propel himself he suddenly felt the same damned heat surging through his body, he was still moving forward however and soon felt himself falling. His arms had unhooked from the trees he had gripped and had run too far and off the ledge of the small porch of the hut. His body bounced off the dirt a couple feet when he hit the ground. Suddenly the monkeys began howling again, suddenly alerted that the young captain was attempting to escape. Luffy tried to gather his strength but the heat was far too much for him. The heat had been getting worse each time, and by this time he felt almost completely immobile. Luffy also began feeling an itchy feeling in his mouth and on his backside for some reason. Luffy moaned and fell from his knees to his side and felt a small pain on his insides. The light brown primates suddenly surrounded him and began to approach him with lust in their eyes."Leave me... alone you... monkeys", Luffy said attempting to sound threatening, but it just came out in a moany whiny voice instead. The light brown monkey began getting close to Luffy some of there half a foot long erect dicks already out and them already jacking them off. Luffy began crawling away backward to avoid further abuse by the monkeys when he felt his back hit a tree. Luffy felt more continuous heat pour throughout his body making him unable to muster up much resistance, but also once again causing a surging through his loins. He suddenly remembered his nakedness and realized that the light brown monkeys were enjoying his nude form. They kept cackling and smirking, and some in the back were still ooing and eeing. Luffy struggled not to get hard from the heat in front of these horny monkeys, but his mind could not shake the memories of the monkies shoving bananas in his mouth and shoving their genitals in his face his mind was focused on the small primates approaching boners and he felt his genitals begin to stir.

Before the light brown monkeys could get to Luffy, and before he could embarrass himself by getting a hard-on, three dark brown monkeys dropped down from a nearby porch. They began howling at the smaller light brown monkeys and making other various noises, effectively shooing them away. The disheartened light brown monkey returned to their huts and to the jungle and some followed a clear path Luffy had not noticed before. The dark brown monkeys were around two feet tall each. They turned to our beloved straw hat captain there own genitals about a foot away from his face. They were all around three inches long and one inch across soft. Luffy feared how big they would get if erect remembering how small the light brown monkeys were soft. To his surprise, however, the dark brown monkey simply grabbed Luffy dragging him to a nearby hut on the ground. The dark brown monkeys had a calmer demeanor to them and made gestures to one another. Luffy felt the continuous heat stir through his body making him drool and moan. The dark brown primates dragging him noticed and flashed him a smile as one howled and went to grab his right breast. One of the other primates slapped his hand away and made some odd noises at the handsy primate. The primate just looking down making a low ooing noise and walked ahead opening the leafy doorway into the hut, as the other two dragged Luffy in.

Luffy was losing his mind, why are the primates continuously doing this to him what the hell do they want. Luffy missed his crew and wondered if they were coming to save him, at this point though he wondered if he really wanted his crewmates to see him like this. The heat was messing with his head making it harder and harder for him to think straight. If only he had his strength then he could easily beat these monkeys but the Bizzare boner bananas did something strange to his body. Creating the heat that made him feel so unusual. He wondered if this was permanent or if it would wear off after a while, and if chopper was here could he help. Luffy wish he could kick all these monkeys asses starting with the light brown ones who shoved their dicks in his face, but as Luffy was now he just wanted to get away.

Luffy was shaken out of his thoughts upon entering the small hut. There was another dark brown monkey already waiting inside the hut. The primates who dragged him in put Luffy face down on another matt. Luffy looked up at the primate who was already waiting for him in the hut and saw him carrying something shiny. It blinded the boy temporarily and as his eye readjusted he realized that it was a foot long golden boner banana. The monkey carrying it howled something at the ones who came in here with Luffy and they once again bound Luffy with a strong vine putting his hands behind his back much to the rubber boys protest, "just let me go you freaks", Luffy said in a demanding voice. The primates just looked at him for a moment before breaking out in a small cackle. Two of the monkeys grabbed Luffy's legs and spread them. The monkey carrying the golden phallic object went to Luffy's backside much to the captain's dismay. Luffy panicked and began struggling, but the heat kept him weakened and unable to break the vines again. "what are you doing with that", Luffy cried," Don't put anything up my butt". The dark brown primates ignored his protest and continued suddenly Luffy felt something cold rubbing between his buttcheeks he realized what it was and looked back as much as he can to see the monkey probing his butt with the golden banana. "Stop it", Luffy demanded,"Don't you dare even try it you damn...". Luffy was cut off by the primate forcing the golden penis bananas head into Luffy's rectum. Luffy was overcome with heat but was able to muster up the strength to speak. "Damn you", Luffy said fighting back tears from the unusual feeling in his butt,"I will kick your asses for this". The dark brown monkeys smirked and cackled at the rubber boys hollow threat. He was in no position to argue. Luffy felt the large phallic object began pushing further into him, and he moaned much to the monkeys delight. For some reason, the captain was feeling kind good from the banana penetrating him, much to his embarrassment. The banana went in easy do to Luffy's rubber body and was soon filling him up as much as it could. Luffy felt the heat simmer down for some reason the golden object up his ass calmed the heat.

Luffy took advantage of this and broke the vines and propelled himself using his feet out the leaf door before the dark brown monkeys could react. Luffy outside once more realized there were fewer monkeys around and began running off into a random direction with the banana still acting as a butt plug. But as Luffy began to get a distance away from the huts he felt heat surging through his body again. He began to slow down and also felt an itchy feeling sweeping through his nether regions and his cheeks. His mouth also felt a hot itchy feeling as he fell over. Suddenly Luffy found himself being carried by a couple more dark brown monkeys. They brought him back to the huts where groups of dark brown and light brown monkeys howled and laughed at the unfortunate rubber captain. Luffy was brought back to the hut where the other dark brown monkeys shot him some dirty looks. The one who had shoved the golden boner banana up his ass smacked him and the heat caused it to sting the poor captain more than it should of. The monkeys then bound Luffy's hand behind his back with handcuffs this time. Luffy wondered how the primates got a hold of some, but more importantly how he was supposed to escape. The primates stared at him for a bit before, much to Luffy's shock, leaving him alone and restrained in the hut. Luffy struggled to free himself but the cuffs were way too tight, and that along with the heat was making him practically immobilized. Luffy wondered how long he would be in here.

At first, Luffy thought it was a blessing that the monkeys had left him alone for a couple hours but as Luffy soon realized he was trapped. He could not find a way out of the cuffs, and the heat was getting worst he was sprouting a huge erection that rubbed his stomach and the ground causing the heat to feel super uncomfortable. Luffy only saw a primate every thirty minutes or so, when a light brown monkey would bring Luffy some well-needed water and boner bananas. Luffy, of course, refused to eat them, but after an hour without food, he gave in and ate them much to the little brown molesters delight. The monkey smiled at Luffy and left again.

The next time a dark brown monkey came in Luffy was panting and in a mess. His mind was panicking he was frying and did not know how to stop the itching all over his body, the rubber boy had hoped that the primates would bring him real food. The primate had not brought any food this time however and only got close to Luffy. The primate rubbed his genitals all over Luffy's face moaning as he did so. Luffy would have cursed but he just wanted the heat to stop. The primate got hard and his dick grew to be eight inches long he then sat back with his penis a couple inches away from Luffy's face. "what the hell", Luffy panted"I'm not going to suck your dick. The primate just cackled and left.

The same thing happened for the rest of the day and until night. The monkeys left Luffy alone in his heated state. Luffy struggled to sleep, but eventually was able to.

When Luffy awoke he was on fire, not literally but the pain was surging through his body. He moaned and began thrashing in a puddle of his own precum. "what the hell are you doing to me", the rubber captain yelled. The golden object planted in his ass was the only thing making him feel any pleasure at this point, much to Luffy's shame. A dark brown monkey came in again and presented Luffy with his erect eight incher. Luffy's mind in a haze caved, Luffy squirmed and stuck out his hot itchy tongue and licked the primates shaft. The primate let out and excited howl as Luffy continued using his rubber tongue to lick the monkeys dick. Luffy was alieved the heat began to go down ever so slightly and more so in his mouth. Luffy grimaced, he realized how he was expected to stop the pain, he realized why the monkeys had been pushing the bananas on him this entire time, they want him to service them. Luffy blushed and boiled with anger,"you fucking monkeys tricked me", Luffy yelled at the dark brown primate. The Monkey only smiled down at the rubber boy whose tongue was still licking his boner. The monkey pushed Luffy away and howled. Four more dark brown monkeys came in and uncuffed Luffy. Luffy would have ran, but the heat was still severe.

"What are you little freaks gonna do now", Luffy yelled," I am not going to let you monkey do what you want with me". Luffy collapsed from the heat to the dark brown monkeys delight. What a joke the new bitch was. The dark brown monkey picked up our rubber hero and carried him outside. It was in the morning and Luffy saw even fewer primates this time. He wondered if he got some of his strength back would he be able to get away. The primates began carrying Luffy down the clear path he had seen earlier. Luffy was not handling all of this well, after the torture he was just forced to endure overnight he felt himself going a little insane. Luffy was growing increasingly worried that he would not be leaving here, perhaps indefinitely./p


	4. Chapter 4

Luffy panted heavily as the heat continuously invaded his body. The monkeys escorting him down this path took notice and occasionally poked and pinched at Luffy's form to see the rubber boy squirm. Luffy looked like a mess, his body was convulsing and sweaty from the heat that the odd bananas caused. Luffy was being carried by his arms and legs. Two of the dark brown primates were carrying his arms and in the front, and another two of the same were carrying Luffy's body and taking up the rear. Luffy was facing the ground and his body dipped down in the middle. Luffy felt lightheaded but knew he should try to get away. Luffy's body, however, prevented him from doing so. The heat was hotter than it had ever been, and the golden Erect banana shoved up his rubber ass made him feel aroused as well. His body was still itchy and although he realized what would relieve it he had no inclination to suck more monkey dong. Luffy looked down at his penis and realized it was fully erect from the heat and arousal and was also extremely itchy. He blushed as he realized he was leaking precum down the trail he was being taken down. He moaned as a huge glob of precum dripped off the tip of his dick and it hit the ground. For some reason seeing himself like this was making his body hotter. "Just let me go already", Luffy begged, "I feel like I am dying". Luffy would never normally resort to begging, but with all that had occupied and his mind in a state of panic he relented. The dark brown monkeys only responded to the captain with a grunt and continued carrying him to whatever destination they have planned. Luffy closed his eyes in anguish and wished more than anything to get out of this predicament. Luffy let out a long drawn out moan as he felt something on his dick, to his surprise a light brown monkey had got under the rubber pirate and had grabbed his leaking penis. The monkey looked mesmerized by the young captains rubber boner, which was seven inches long. The monkey looked at Luffy as he followed along with the monkey carrying the captain, all while holding Luffy's leaky dick. The monkey kee heed at Luffy's moans whenever he squeezed the rubber boys dong making dollops of pre-cum ooze out. The monkey smirked and pulled down on the dick milking it of precum as it hit the ground hard. Luffy was only able to let out moans of ecstasy. Suddenly one of the larger dark brown primates shooed the little monkey holding Luffy's dick hostage away, and Luffy was unsure whether he wanted the little guys actions to stop at this point.

Luffy suddenly heard a bunch of commotion up in the trees. Luffy in his state could barely make out what was going on, but the dark brown monkeys halted and began howling up at the trees. Luffy saw something drop down from the trees and land on the lead dark brown monkeys face and the dark brown primate howled and dropped Luffy's right arm. The Primate holding Luffy's left arm dropped Luffy making him fall face forward into the ground. The two dark brown monkey in the front were scrambling when Luffy saw around five figures drop from the trees above. Luffy in his hazed mindset was having trouble figuring out what was happening but suddenly found himself laying on the ground the two dark brown monkey behind him apparently having dropped him. Luffy looked up to see a light brown monkey approaching him, and part of Luffy remembered how it had earlier squeezed his erection. Luffy somewhat was hoping that the primate would continue and relieve him of this itchy heat that had invaded his body, but before the small primate got a yard closer to the captain Luffy saw a red blur quickly run over and punch the light brown monkey. The light brown monkey fell backward and scrambled away afraid of this red blur. Luffy narrowed his eyes trying to make some sense of what was going on. All the dark brown monkey were occupied with red blurs all over their bodies, and the light brown monkeys had scrambled away. Luffy focused on the red blur in front of him and realized it was just another monkey. A red monkey around the same size of the light brown primates, but looked a little different. Luffy in his lust filled state noticed the red monkeys had about 4 inches soft, which was even larger than the dark brown monkey who were twice their size. Luffy shook his head trying to steer his thoughts away from such embarrassing things, but the heat was taking a huge toll on the poor captain. Suddenly the red monkey screeched and ran over to Luffy and kicked his face. Luffy felt immense pain due to the heat and screamed in agony, but the red monkey just gave the rubber boy a crazed grin and grabbed Luffy by the ankle. One of the dark brown primates tried to stop the red maniac but was soon thwarted by a couple more red monkeys blocking his path. The red monkey that had Luffy by the ankle began dragging Luffy at an unusually brisk pace. Despite its small frame, the primate had a fair amount of strength. If situations were different Luffy would put the red monkey to the test and fight him, but in his current state that was the furthest thing from the boys mind.

The red primate gave little attention to Luffy as he dragged the boy mercilessly through the jungle. The primate dragged Luffy over rocks and limbs and paid no attention when the rubber boy cried out in pain from hitting his head on various jungle debris. In fact, the little red devil just laughed a couple times and kept going faster. Luffy could swear the little bastard was intentionally trying to cause him pain. Luffy struggled to see where the red primate was taking him, but the constant pain from hitting debris was making it hard for the boy. The red monkey started slowing down much to Luffy's relief and stopped fully at the mouth of a cave. Luffy struggled to speak but was still suffering from the intensified pain he just endured. The red primate turned to the rubber boy and flashed a devilish grin. He walked up to Luffy and forcefully kissed him. Luffy was caught off guard and was about to struggle before releasing the tongue of the primate that was invading his mouth was causing the itchy feeling there to subside. Luffy moaned, and the monkey suddenly had a mischevious look on his face. Before Luffy could react the red maniac forced his hand in the captain's mouth and pulled out his tongue. The red primate was fascinated on how the boys body stretched and just smirked at what he was holding. Luffy tried to say something, but the monkey had his tongue. The monkey began dragging Luffy into a cave by his tongue much to Luffy's discomfort. Luffy Began dragging his heels into the ground trying to stop the primate from dragging him any further. The monkey noticed however and swiftly kneed the rubber boy in the jaw. Luffy let out a gurgled noise in pain as he collapsed and the red monkey dragged him to the end of the cave. The monkey released Luffy's tongue and it snapped back into Luffy's mouth. Luffy was still in shock from the immense pain and was laying on his side in the fetal position. Luffy was losing his mind, this by far had been the most humiliating experience in his life. He has never been this much at the mercy of anyone before, and making it worse was that these primates would usually be no problem for him to take care of. At this point, he would give almost anything to get off of this island, but the thought of his crew finding him like this, at the mercy of monkeys who were only a foot or two tall, made Luffy wish for them not to show up and see him in his hot and bothered state. The red primate was doing something in the corner of the cave. Every once in a while, the insane primate would let out a howl out of nowhere for no reason at all. Luffy was especially scared of this monkey seeing how the primate not only did not care about the captains comfort but also seemed to enjoy hurting him. Luffy tried to make out an exit and saw that the cave had weird incoherent drawings all over it. There was also a few sticks and other miscellaneous objects lying around. Luffy looked over to the red demon and saw that he was digging in a chest. Luffy panicked when he heard some insane howling coming from where he assumed the entrance of the cave was. Luffy looked over to the red primate who had brought him here and grimaced. The little red devil had pulled a gun out of the chest. Luffy began to panic in his heated state but then remembered that his body was made of rubber so guns would not hurt him, in fact, it would just bounce off. Luffy froze, he suddenly remembered that since waking up on this island he had been hit several times. He also remembered something black hitting him in the back of the head, and it knocked him out. Luffy realized that things that should not have been hurting him such as the beating by the red monkey were indeed taking effect on him.

Luffy did not understand the full effects of the bananas nor would he ever. The Boner bananas on this strange island make anyone who eats them more susceptible to pain. Even going as far as making devil fruit eaters vulnerable to strikes that would normally have no effect on them. The red monkeys who inhabited this island are a mere few dozen in number, which is indeed a good thing. The red primates are crazy, unpredictable little maniacs. They are mostly shunned by the other monkeys for their lack of obedience.

Before Luffy could ponder how he was being harmed a group of more red primates swarmed into the cave. Most of them were howling loudly, but a couple was just being quiet and staring at Luffy. The one that had dragged Luffy to the cave walked up to the rubber boy and put the gun to his head. Luffy normally would not be afraid of guns, but this whole situation had through him off of his comfort zone. The monkey was smiling at Luffy as he shot him in the head. Luffy squirmed violently on the ground spasming. Lucky for him the bullet did, in fact, bounce off of him, but for some reason, he still felt the immense sting of it. Luffy was struggling no to pass out from shock. The red monkeys were all howling insanely and some were digging around in the chest again. The red devil who shot Luffy put his foot on the rubbers boys head and howled loudly. Suddenly three other red primates came by and pushed the monkey putting his foot on the young captain off. Luffy was still reeling so he did not notice what was going on. The trio of red primates began to feel Luffy up all over. Getting feels of his bare chest, nipples, and rubber butt. Luffy began recovering from getting shot just to feel three pairs of hand fondling his rubber junks. The monkeys howled and Luffy panicked afraid of more pain being inflicted on him. The trio each focused on one part of the rubber boys junk. One held his left testicle occasionally squeezing it to Luffy's discomfort. Another held his right testicle in his mouth making Luffy moan as he slurped it around. The last on held Luffy's Bouncy Boner in both his hands. Luffy looked at the monkeys almost pathetically, as if he were begging for them to stop. The Red monkeys just sneered and began howling. The other red monkey were just messing with each other almost as if they had forgotten about Luffy altogether, but the trio did not. Luffy watched as couple more red monkeys came up behind him and held him in place. Luffy looked at the trio in front of him questionably, but they just took off and almost dragged Luffy, but the two primates behind him held him in place while rubbing his chest. Luffy moaned as his Genitalia was stretched in various directions around the cave. The monkey holding Luffy's left testicle just brought it to the chest where the red primates there surrounded it. The Right testicle monkey just walked a few feet and continuously suck on the rubber ball, much to the primates own delight. The monkey holding Luffy's dick had run across to the other side of the cave, and as Luffy moaned in pleasure from the primate rubbing his dick as if he were trying to start a fire, the monkey used Luffy's dick to squirt other red primates and played with it. Luffy struggled to protest but the feeling of having his right testicle slurped all around and having his dick rubbed was making it impossible. Luffy saw one red primate begin to jump on his stretched out dick which caused him to let out yelps each time the monkey bounced. Luffy was mortified by his position, he felt he was going insane from the immense pleasure and pain. Luffy felt more pain coming from his left testicle and saw that the monkey holding it was swinging it around and using it to hit the other monkeys, but before Luffy could even react to that the red primates holding him began stretching out his nipples. Luffy began to spasm as he felt sensations all over his most delicate parts. The red monkey holding his dick noticed and began sucking the rubber boys dick. Luffy moaned and began thrusting. Luffy felt like cumming and just as he was on the edge, he felt something clamped down on the base of his dick. He looked down and saw the monkey who had dragged him here had taken hold of the rubber boys dick and was squeezing to prevent him for orgasm. Luffy cried out, but the red devil just sneered at the captain. Luffy struggled and thrashed around trying to orgasm, but the red primate was preventing him. The primate then yanks Luffy's dick, causing it to pop out of the others mouth and come reeling back to Luffy. Luffy moaned as the primate unclamped Luffy's dick and stretched it out where it was facing the young boy. Luffy moaned as he came hard from all the teasing and abuse. He shot several shots of jizz into his own eyes do to the red devil pointing the rubbers boy very own erection back at him. The last couple shots just hit Luffy in the chest. Luffy fell backward exhausted, but somehow relieved. The red monkey behind him pushed him so his ass cheeks were facing them. Luffy suddenly felt some strength returning, but he still could not struggle against the red monkeys. The red primates began to grab the base of the golden banana that was shoved up Luffy's rubber asshole. Luffy managed to speak,"just... stop.." he managed to croak out. The red devil who had dragged him to this cave gave the captain a surprised look clearly not suspecting him to be able to speak in his current state. The red monkeys behind him ignored him and just as they got a hold of the base of the golden boner banana Luffy heard a thud. All the red monkeys went into a panic and ran either outside of the cave or to the far side of it, even the monkey who had been tormenting Luffy the most scattered away. Luffy turned to see Three-foot tall orange primates and based on their physique he could tell they were apes. Luffy tried to regain his strength quicker, but it was useless soon the orange apes had Luffy. All it took was one to carry the young captain. Luffy was not sure if he would have been better off in the cave than with these new primates as they dragged him back to the path.


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy struggled to stay as still as he could, because if he did not the massive orange primates holding each of his limbs would squeeze down harder on his body locking him in an even tighter grip. The orange apes had easily dettered the red monkeys from pursuing the rubber boy, and all other types of primates kept their distance from them. As Luffy was dragged down the path he noticed several light brown primates following behind in the trees and dark browm primates were watching Luffy carefully from a few yards behind. Luffy had begun gaining some semblance of hope when he had climaxed in the cave and the heat had begun to subside, but once again his body was getting awfully hot. In fact his body had gotten hotter at a much faster rate then before, and even if Luffy had wanted to escape with a number of primates watching his every move, or lack there of, dashed any hope of him making an escape, and he doubted that the red primates would be back to kidnap him again. Luffy was at the point where he was so desperate to get off of this island that he almost hoped that the red monkeys would return to get him out of the unusually stron orange primates iron grips. Luffy was looking at the ground and his boner had barely subsided from the climax. Soon he was leaking precum down the trail again, and his moans of pleasure only got an occasional grunt and sideways glance at the young captain.

While looking at the ground Luffy soon noticed that the clear path had changed into a dirt path. Luffy tried moving his head around carefully as to not have the orange apes tighten there grips. Luffy looked and saw that the clearing had opened up, and he could see a couple monkeys of various colors coming from the edges of the trees. Luffy tried to look forward, but the two orange primates holding his arms in front of him obstucted his view. Luffy looked downwards deciding not to further provoke the orange apes. Ocassionaly the Orange apes would howl at a primate who was getting too close to Luffy. They even smacked a red monkey who had made a run for the rubber captain. Luffy was shocked at the orange apes strength as he watched the red primate go flying to the edge of the jungle. Luffy then noticed that he was now being carried over a Rocky pathway. Luffy once again tried to make out where he was going, but before he could move his head he sudenly felt his feet get released as the two monkey holding his arms move him higher so his arms were in the air and his feet were dangling below. The two apes parted and Luffy finally saw were he was being taken. About half a mile in front of the young captain was a large stone structure that resembled a temple. He saw the path he was on lead to the stone steps of this structure that lead up to a plaza. Luffy tried to think of a way out of this, but surrounding the temple was nothing but clear open grassland. Luffy noticed movement around the structures, and saw a couple more orange apes waiting at the foot of the stairs. The stone structure was old and had moss growing all over it. Luffy let out another moan, as he remembered the golden banana up his ass. When the monkey changed position it took the young captain a while to register the sensations caused by the phallic object due to the heat.

Soon Luffy was only a few yards away from the steps leading up to the stone plateau. By this point, the plateau was full of primates who had come from all corners of the jungle. They were howling and squealing at the top of there lungs. This coupled with the heat had effectively derailed Luffy's train of thought. As Luffy was brought to the stone steps the orange primates began creating a circle around the rubber boy. They began moving again with two orange apes carrying Luffy, and six other orange primates creating a safety circle in order to get Luffy through the crowd. As Luffy was moved through the crowd of primates he caught glimpses of several hordes of them performing sexual acts. A couple brown monkeys were all jerking off in a circle, a few dark brown monkeys were taking turns getting fucked by each other, and a red monkey or two would occasionaly be seen semmingly forcing some of the weaker monkeys to submit to them and thoroughly fucking them. Although most of the primates were seemingly just socialozing the occasional lewd act that Luffy saw was making the heat in his body surge to new levels. Luffy was on the verge of panicking his head felt like it was boiling, and soon the rubber boy was moaning constantly. Some of the primates occasionaly would try to penetrate the circle only to be pushed roughly away by the orange apes.

Eventually Luffy arrived to the center of the ston platea, where a shadowy entrance lead into the temple. Luffy was brought inside where he saw atleast six more orange apes. Two of the apes that had been guarding him from the frenzy of primates outside stayed back and guarded the entrance. The interior of the temple was mainly one large room with a second room on the far side. Luffy noticed what appeared to be a stone throne on the far end of the room, and there was some light shining through little openings at the top of the temple. Luffy was brought before the throne of the temple, and the orange apes place the rubber boy down almost gently. Luffy just layed there and moaned softly. His body and mind had been thrown into a state of shock and luffy just clammored up. Luffy throughout all of his adventurers never imagined he would ever be brought to this state. Being constantly harassed and humiliated by a bunch of monkeys and apes. This was a total nightmare to the young captain, and as much as he wanted to he could not just open his eyes and blow this off as a dream this was real. Suddenly a deep howling noise came from the back room of the temple and all the orange apes scattered to sit by the walls. Luffy struggled to prop himself up on his arm to see what was going on. The hoards of monkeys outside had softened there howling as well, and luffy saw a few of them begin to appear in the doorway and at the openings above the temple. The monkey were shoving each other aside peaking through to the inside of the temple. There eyes focusing on the rubber boy. A large figure suddenly apeared at the doorway of the back room. Luffy let out a small gasp as he saw a large, five feet tall, beheamoth of an ape. His fur was pitch black and his face was contorted into almost a snarl. Luffys mind immediately wondered to the big guys genitals. The big ape had a eight inch flaccid dick hanging low and proud. It was massive in width and his balls were the size of baseballs. Luffy in his heated state imediatly wanted to suck that big ape cock, no he needed to suck it. At this point the heat had almost entirely engulfed the poor captain into a lust filled state. At this point Luffy hardly had the brainpower to question it.

The large black ape approached Luffy, and all the other primates watched quietly. Luffy was picked up by his head and brought face to face with the black ape. Luffy just moaned and the black ape let out a guttural sound. The rubber boys erection was still leaking and the black ape noticed and flicked it causing Luffy to moan and spew more precum from his rubber penis. The black ape let out a deep howling laugh and looked up to one of the temples opening where a dark brown monkey was watching. He howled at the primate who howled quietly back to the large black ape. Luffy suddenly felt his right arm being rougly grabbed and stretched. The large black ape was seemingly testing our young captains elaticity. He used his foot to roughly push the rubber boy away from him as he tugged on his arm even more. Luffy arm was feeling kinda relieved from the heat for some reason as the black primate roughly stretched it. Suddenly the black ape released Luffy's arm and it snapped back in place as Luffy fell to the ground. Luffy could not keep his eyes of the black primated flaccid dick. He was overcome with desire and if he was somwhat more mobile he would be able to get what he needed from the ape, which was to cradle that large ape dick of his. The thought of it made the rubber captain shudder, and his rubber dick to twitch and leak even more precum. The large black ape noticed this and reached down to grap Luffy's erect penis. Luffy let out a loud moan to the sudden sensation of having his penis yanked. The large black primate just snorted and stretched the young mans penis upwards watching curiously as more and more precum leaked out of it. Luffy just spazzed out on the floor from the sensation. The large black ape grinned at the captain lustfully as he stretched the Luffy's dick till it was leaking precum on his own head. Luffy moaned as his own dick juice was being poored on him. He felt his hair getting soggy with precum, and the black ape just let out a snickering noise along with all the other primates. Luffy was continously washed in his own precum till his body was nearly had a full cout of pre smeared all over it. The black ape let go of Luffy's dick and it snapped back into place. Luffy almost was dissapointed, but now he just wanted the black apes cock to fuck his throat.

This island was very peculiar and odd. The apes who inhabited it were very small in number and mostly orange. These apes usually bossed around the other primates who inhabited the island. The leader of the primates of this island was a rare black colored ape who was so strong even Luffy back in his prime would have had some difficulty beating him.

Luffy looked up at the large black primate as he approached the rubber boy. Luffy saw his desired object just a few feet from his face and attempted to lunge at it only to have the heat make him collapse halfway from his most desired object. The black ape noticed and let out a howling noise at the young captain. Luffy was dragged to the large black apes thrown by the large primate himself. The black beast sat on the thrown and dropped luffy down to the foot of the thrown. Luffy felt his head being grabbed by the large black ape, and suddenly felt his face pressing against something that felt great, smelt great, and he burrowed his face into this unseen object. When Luffy opened his eyes he nearly fainted at the sight of the large black apes genitalia right on his face. Luffy moaned in delight and began licking all over the black apes large cock and ballsack. The black ape cooed at the rubber boy as Luffy ran his toung along the flaccid shaft and licked his big black balls in a circular motion. Soon Luffy was full on sucking the black apes plumb balls. Luffy used his elasticity to stretch his mouth over one of the baseball sized testicalls and was slurping it almost down his throat. The black ape let out a grunt and the other primates all howled with anticipation. The orange apes had to keep a few of the hormone raging primates from getting through the doorway, and a couple primates from above were struggling to squeeze throught the gaps in the temples roof to get in on the action. Luffy then distorted his mouth to accomadate for the black apes other testical. The young captain now had the large black ball sack entirely in his mouth and was sucking on it hard. The black ape moaned as he felt his balls being sucked down the rubber boys throat all while the boy worked his tounge on the plump balls. Luffys throat soon had visible bumps in it as the rubber boy had gulped down the balls and was contracting his throat around them. The black ape moaned loudly and Luffy watched in delight as the black apes big dick began growning erect. It was not long before the black apes gigantic cock had grown to be a raging sixteen inch erection that was leaking precum onto the rubber boys face. The beastly black primate pulled Luffy off his balls and Luffy made a whining sound clearly not wanting to stop sucking on the glorious ape balls. It was the only thing that calmed the itchy annoying heat, and replaced it with great pleasure. Luffy was delighted when the black ape forced his enormous black dick down the rubber boys throat. Luffy just took it all in. The black ape wasted no time in forcing it down the young captains flexible throat. Luffy was on his knees before the thrown gleefully sucking in the black apes boner down his rubber throat. Luffy's head was moved up and down on the large black shaft by the black apes strong hands. The black ape sooon had his dick balls deep down Luffy's throat. Then Luffy began to distort his lower mouth to take in the black apes ballsack aswell, much to the black apes pleasement. Luffy had a gigantic black ape dick down his throat and big black ape balls were visible through his cheeks. Soon the black beast began grinding his dick further down his throat and back, using Luffy throat as a hole to take in his big rod. Luffy enjoyed it and moaned throught the black apes sweet genitals in pleasure. Luffy felt his ass being grabbed by the beasts hands and pulled apart, but the rubber boy was more focused on the black apes pleasure tool than what was going on back there until he felt the base of large golden boner banana being grabbed and pulled. Luffy moaned around the erect primate dick in his mouth as the golden object was roughly yanked from his asshole. Luffy moaned loudly at the sudden empty feeling and the heat began spreading through his anus again once again causing the poor boy to feel an itchy feeling in his ass again. Luffy barely noticed how soar his ass was from having the large object up in it for so long. The black ape pulled Luffy close to his chest and began prodding the young captains ass hole with his fingers. Luffy moaned as the black ape held him possessively and pushed another finger easily into his rubber ass. The black beast then pulled his fingers out of the rubber boys flexible pucker and lifted him till they were face to face. The black ape gave luffy a deep snort and a deep grunt as he began lowing the captain onto his big ape erection. Luffy was moaning with anticipation he could not wait to be relieved of the itching feeling in his ass he needed the black beast dick to ram into his rubber sphincter. The black ape suddenly and roughly pushed all the way into the rubber boy till he was balls deep up Luffy's ass. "yes... yes!", luffy moaned in glee, " Just give it to me already". The black ape moaned in the pleasure the young captains rubber body was making him feel, and was pleased to have the young boy enjoying it too. The black ape rubbed Luffy's head almost caringly. Luffy embraced the feeling, but wanted the black apes cock to start fucking him. Soon the black ape had a hold of Luffy by his ribs and was forcing the boy to go up and down on his huge erection. Luffy moaned and his dick wetter than the sea. The black beast continued to use Luffy as a meat fleshlight and the other primates, including the orange apes, had started jacking off at the sight. The beastly black primate began speeding up his pace to a point that Luffy was having trouble seeing straight. Luffy began moaning loudly as his body felt as though it were in a fire of pleasure. Luffy's dick spazzed out and began spraying cum all over the place. Some of it hit the large black apes chest but the primate hardly noticed and kept shaking luffy up and down. The black ape then grabbed the rubber boy by his shoulders and put him face up on the ground all while his huge ape dick was still balls deep inside the young captain. The beast preceded to constantly fuck him in a more common manner pushing deeply into the rubber boy forcing Luffy's abnormal body to the limit. Soon the black ape let out the deepest howl yet almost deafening all those around them as he came inside Luffy's abused asshole. Luffy felt the helt subside greatly and felt kinda sleepy. The black ape thrusted a few more times inside the young captain before pulling out leaving a trail of cum. The black ape planted a kiss on Luffy's forehead as the young boy felt rather dizzy and exhausted. The black ape walked back towards his room and gave a howl at the orange apes before looking at Luffy lustfully. The black ape then went back into the shadows of his room. Luffy felt as though he were about to pass out but before he could even close his eyes he saw all of the orange apes had begun to approach him.

The orange apes had big orange boners and were quickly approaching Luffy. Although the heat was only half as bad as it had been luffy still felt the desire for more ape cocks and monkey dicks. So when the first orange ape got to him Luffy immediatly got on his knees and took the orange primates entire fourteen inch cock in his mouth and began blowing the ape. The orange ape let out a howl and pulled Luffy by the gruff of his hair further onto his orange dick. Two other orange apes soon found themselves behind Luffy and lifted him up by his waist. One of the two easily pushed his ape cock up Luffy's elastic asshole and began fucking the rubber boy. The other orange ape pulled Luffy's ass cheeks even further apart and also pushed his orange rod inside the young captain. Luffy moaned at the sensation of having two big orang primate penises fucking him at the same time while he sucked off a third one. The other orange apes had all gathered around Luffy and were just casually stroking there big erections. The other primates all had began leaking into the temple without the orange apes guarding the entrance but whenever one would try to get close to Luffy one of the orange apes would push them away. One red monkey had almost gotten to Luffy just to get smacked roughly to the other side of the room by one of the large orange apes. One orange ape on each side began rubbing there dicks agains Luffy's palms. Luffy took the hint and began stroking the orange ape dicks on each side much to there enjoyment. Luffy's mind was in a frenzy at this point the heat was not as bad as it had been but he still felt the need for primate cock. He wanted to be fucked and cummed on and he wanted to feel there monkey spunk all over his rubber body. Soon the remaining orange apes were in a frenzy and some approached luffy and began fucking his rib cage. Luffy's body just sucked in the rubber dicks due to its elasticity and soon luffy felt like he was playdough getting pierced with dicks from all sides. Soon the orange apes were at there limit and begun to cum inside Luffy. Luffy at this point was getting fucked by three or four ape cocks in his ass and he felt each of them go off. His mouth was soon overflowing from the two orange ape dicks he had been sucking on and he just swallowed as much as he could. The remaining orange primates just came all over the young captains body leaving him spattered in ape jizz. Luffy fell to the ground and watched as the orange apes each went to seperate sides of the temple and soon he saw the other monkeys from earlier who had been trying to get to him now had there chance.

The other primate who consisted of light brown, dark brown, and red monkey had begun to approach the rubber boy with there leaking erections in hand. Luffy was on the brink his body felt exhausted and the heat had practically worn completely off, but he still wanted monkey cock and he wanted it bad. Luffy could not sleep through the thorough fucking he received by the monkeys who came upon him. He took dick after dick as more and more monkeys flooded the temple from outside. Luffy's asshole was leaking cum by this point as was his mouth. His body was completely soaked in monkey cum and he felt great about it. For some reason he had come to the point where all he wanted was more monkey dick, more monkey balls, and especially more of the black apes cock. Dark brown monkey used Luffy's elasticity to it's full potential. They stretched out Luffy's tongue and wrapped it around there cocks using it to jack off with. The red monkey's were rare but they did come up once in a while and do something outlandish. They would bite and nip at Luffy and some even brutally handled Luffy's rubber balls and cock. They would squeeze down on his balls till he almost cried and would roughly jack him off with a hard grip. Still Luffy felt complacent as long as he got used by the sexy little monkeys and there dicks. The light brown monkeys were pretty basic only wanting a blowjob form the rubber boy or a quick fuck of his elastic ass. After a while the experience became a blur of monkey dicks and jizz, and Luffy was at peace with that. As the numbers of monkeys using the young captain finally dwindled down Luffy saw two light brown monkeys approaching with black eyes. His memory flashed back to earlier and he almost regretted punching them in the eyes instead of sucking there dicks. They walked up to Luffy and looked at him curiously as he immediately latched on to one of there monkey shafts sucking it with ease. The light brown monkey just smirked at Luffy and patted his face and the other one began fucking Luffy's used asshole with vigor as both monkey howled with glee. Soon almost all the monkeys had practically finished up with Luffy and he felt darkness coming over him. Before he could go to sleep he saw one of the black eye monkeys approach him with a straw hat. He remembered it but forgot what was so important about it, which is why when the light brown primate tore it up in front of him he did not give it much of a thought as he would rather be sucking said primates flaccid cock. The black eye monkey just gave Luffy a wide malicious grin before leaving.

Luffy had finally been left alone and was about to pass out next to the stone throne. He looked around and saw most of the primates had gone back outside. For some reason, he missed the black ape and wanted to get fucked by the beast again. Luffy had so much monkey jizz on him and his face was flushed and if anyone saw him like this they would probly say he looked like a cheep whore. Luffy finally passed out with a wide grin plastered on his face. On this island, there were only immortal male primates due to a curse that was cast ages ago, and the way there kind had developed and got through sexual tension was the penis bananas. Whenever a primate ate such bananas they were basically declaring that they would be the one who relieves the sexual tension of the primates. It was rare for one of them to eat the bananas as none of them wanted to become how Luffy was now, which was basically a mindless whore who only wanted to swallow monkey jizz.

A few months later Luffy was sitting by the thrown smiling by his master's side. Luffy had accepted his role and the heat had gone away entirely, but the desire was permanently ingrained on the rubber boy. The black beast gave Luffy a tug on his collar indicating he wanted a blowjob. Luffy quickly got to work and had the big ape dick spurting cum down his rubber throat in under a minute. Luffy was primarily owned by the black ape, sometimes lent to orange apes, and once every few nights another orgy would happen with Luffy in the spotlight. Luffy was always up for primate penis in his new mindset and was in no hurry to leave. In fact, he hardly even remembered his crew but was sure they could get along without them, after all, who else was going to service the sexy primates. The primates had come to revere Luffy like they had any other who had eaten the fruit in the past. Another side effect of the penis banana fruit was that it took away the primates in questions immortality, but fore Luffy that was not an issue. He could not think of a better thing than spending the rest of his life surrounded by monkey balls. It was a dream come true.


End file.
